


I Like This New Kink Of Yours (Draco Is Very Cheeky)

by aridbel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fluff, M/M, dream - Freeform, i don't think this counts as smut, lol it's they make out and that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aridbel/pseuds/aridbel
Summary: He sounded like Malfoy and looked like Malfoy, but something wasn’t right. Something about him was less hostile and outright heinous, almost pleasant.





	I Like This New Kink Of Yours (Draco Is Very Cheeky)

The Gryffindor common room was suspiciously empty for a rainy afternoon. Harry was even more suspicious that a Slytherin was there with him in the empty room. The other man was leaning against the entrance across the room. He wore a white dress shirt and black slacks with a loose green and silver tie that hung around his collar. He had slick platinum hair and pale grey eyes.

Harry knew Malfoy was cunning but he couldn’t fathom anyone ever telling him of all people the password.

“Malfoy what are you doing here?” Harry accused, trying to grasp the situation frantically.

“I told you to call me Draco, you absolute git, do you remember anything of importance?” He sounded like Malfoy and looked like Malfoy, but something wasn’t right. Something about him was less hostile and outright heinous, almost pleasant.

“What? Not once have you ever called me by my proper name without acting like a complete tosser” Harry stood, striding across the room, his hand meeting Malfoy’s chest, pinning him to the wall. 

“Ooh, feisty” Malfoy fired back, “I think I like this new kink of yours.”

Harry would have protested, would have shouted an in insult right back at the slimy prat. Harry would have done many things if Malfoy’s mouth wasn’t suddenly on his.

At first, Harry refused to part his lips and give in to Dra- Malfoy. However, the temptation was too sweet when the other boy started to suck on his lower lip and whine. Malfoy ‘fuck it’ Harry thought, Draco tasted sweet, like minty toothpaste. Just as Harry pulled away to breathe, Draco and the common room fell away to reveal black.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo boiz it's me, back at it again with the almost smut. Here's a lil chicken to brighten your day -> （・⊝・)


End file.
